


an account of Sugawara interrupting practice

by primalrage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage
Summary: It's a running joke that Daichi is the team Dad, which is all fun and games until Sugawara's daddy kink rears its head.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	an account of Sugawara interrupting practice

The day when everything changed, Sugawara woke up late, which was incredibly unlike him. He had to rush to get ready, and it put him in a funk through the whole morning. By the time he arrived to practice, he was already eight minutes past the start time - a first for him. What a weird day.  
  
He yawned, nudging open the door to the gym with his foot. "Haa, sorry I'm late! Sorry, sorry." 

The team's concentration fell apart at Sugawara's arrival - Noya and Tanaka teased Sugawara for being late while Hinata began to shout enthusiastic good mornings. "Hey!" Daichi growled through clenched teeth, and his intense aura shut up the rest of the guys, "Suga! You know what we need for our dig, set, spike drills? A SETTER. Imagine that!"  
  
He palmed a ball out of Kiyoko's waiting hands and chucked it across the gym at Sugawara. On any other day of the week, Sugawara would have dodged right out of the way in time to miss the ball Daichi threw at him. But he was still kind of frazzled from running late all morning, and instead, it soared right past the others and smacked him right in the forehead, sending him stumbling backwards right into Hinata.

In Sugawara's opinion, the best part of practice was watching Daichi struggle to reign everyone in. Being captain suited him. Strict, responsible, and a little sharp around the edges, Daichi took no shit. While Sugawara did his best to diffuse situations as Daichi's foil when they arose, he did sort of enjoy those moments, where he got to watch Daichi get riled up and bitch out the entire team. It excited him in some strange, underlying way that he couldn't understand, and seeing the terrified looks on the faces of his teammates always had him laughing. But being on the receiving end of Daichi's severe mood was new to him.

"WHOA, WHOA! That was almost a pure knock-out!" Hinata set a hand on Sugawara's shoulder to help steady him while Asahi collected the ball. "I would NOT have wanted to take one of those to the face! It was like SWOOSH, right at you! BAM!"  
  
"Thank you, Hinata. Perfect description. I'm glad I had you here to replay it for me," Sugawara laughed, holding his head as he stood upright and tried to just brush it off. He took the ball from Asahi and tossed it back to Daichi as he approached him, a bashful smile on his face and a red mark forming on his temple. That furious face, all for him. What were the odds? "I'm sorry for angering our beloved captain. I've had a bit of an off day. Sorry about that, Dai. Let me off the hook this once? You know I'm never late without good reason."  
  
Though really... he didn't have a good reason today, did he?

Daichi just rolled his eyes. He knew Sugawara was right. Sugawara was neither lazy nor a slacker. "Get back over here, Hinata, or you'll get the next one!" he barked at the redhead, who was still bouncing around the Vice-Captain, "Your turn to spike!"  
  
Once everyone had scurried back to their positions, Daichi turned to Sugawara. "Everyone thinks their _excuses_ for being late are good reasons," he grumbled, "You got something on your mind you wanna talk about, Suga, or are you gonna get your head in the game? You know, if there's something bothering you, I wanna clear it up before it affects the team."  
  
 _I'm always here for you, if you want to talk_ \- that was what he wanted to say, but he did not say it. He looked at Sugawara with an intense gaze, hoping Sugawara would understand.

"Hey, I'm okay." Sugawara nudged him in the side with his elbow, "I just slept past my alarm and it's gotten my whole day out of whack. I guess it's not a very good excuse, huh? It sounded better in my head. But anyway, you have another setter, so I'm sure you were doing fine without me. Kageyama-kun does a great job." Oh, Daichi. Worried about him, yet unwilling to play favorites. He looked back out towards the court, still a little dazed, watching the others return to their practice. 

"Kageyama is fine, but he's still learning. We can't do this without you, Suga," Daichi said, putting a hand on Sugawara's shoulder, "You know, I can leave Kiyoko in charge of practice if you need to talk about this. We can't just ignore it if there's something on your mind. I want everyone at their best - physically and mentally. Your emotions are just as valuable as your aim."

Sugawara blinked back up at Daichi in surprise before grinning and shrugging his shoulders, "Seriously, it's nothing. If anything, I'm just upset that I let myself sleep in when we've got Interhigh coming up. I won't let the team down, you can count on me." Punching Daichi playfully in the arm, Sugawara turned and dashed out onto the court to join the others for a few sets. "Don't go easy on me today just because you think I'm having a bad start! The only way to fix it is to go extra hard!"  
  
"Set for me, Suga-san!" Hinata cheered, racing after him with a big smile. "Please! I'm ready! I'm extra ready!"

* * *

Daichi tried to keep an eye on Sugawara, but it was hard when he had to pay attention to the team as a whole. When he did glance over, Sugawara's setting was fine - no one seemed to be getting bad balls or anything - but Sugawara's energy levels seemed kind of low, and his distracted playing was making him look all the worse beside Kageyama, who was trying hard to set for each teammate in the way that worked best for them. Had he given up? Was he resigned to handing the torch to Kageyama? Or was there something else on his mind? It was ruining his own practice, worrying about Sugawara so much.  
  
"Suga!" he yelled, "you still half asleep over there?"

"Wow, I never hear the captain yell at _you,_ " Tsukishima snickered as he passed Sugawara, "Today's an exciting day."  
  
Sugawara merely laughed in response and turned to look back at Daichi. "Yes, _daddy!_ " he called to him with a coy little smile, before racing back across the court.

Everyone had called him dad once or twice before, but hearing 'daddy' from Sugawara froze Daichi in his tracks. He stared across the gym at him, feeling heat rise from his cheeks. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. It had been so long since that night in their first year, when, in their enthusiasm, things had gotten out of hand. Daichi was struck with memories of that night, and he didn't know why. He remembered Sugawara's shoulder in his mouth, the tangle of his long legs... Fuck. Why had that suddenly come back to him? It was the word daddy... He was sure. D A D D Y. The syllables frazzled him.  
  
"D-daddy," Hinata snickered, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Daichi was jerked from his thoughts when a stray ball sailed across the gym and crashed into his face.  
  
"SORRY CAPTAIN!" Yamaguchi shouted, his eyes wide and teary, "I- I thought you were watching!"

Sugawara gasped and laughed at the same time, unsure if he was more amused or shocked, as he raced over to Daichi's side. It really looked like it'd knocked the crap out of him, poor Daichi. With that glassy, distant look in Daichi's eyes, Sugawara couldn't help but wonder if his mind was elsewhere. Did it have something to do with his previous choice of words? He'd jokingly called Daichi "dad" about a million times, but _daddy_ was different. It had come out like that completely on accident, but it didn't feel so accidental anymore. "You okay there?" 

"Yeah. I just... need some water," Daichi muttered. He jogged over to the benches for his water bottle, biting open the tip and squirting a stream down his throat. It was a poor distraction from the thoughts and blood he felt racing. It wasn't that he'd forgotten that weird night with Sugawara two years ago - in fact, sometimes when he needed to take care of himself with his hands, memories of Suga was the fastest way to get it over with - but he'd never been so flustered, so sick with lust before. It was like a fire had been ignited inside of him.

Sugawara's eyes grew wide, meeting Daichi's gaze with curiosity. "Daichi..." They had Interhigh coming up soon, and they needed all the practice they could get, especially with their first years being so difficult and all over the place.  
  
"You okay, Cap?" Nishinoya asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know what? Maybe a day off would be good for us..." he said.  
  
"W-WHAT?" Tanaka shouted.  
  
It was definitely out of character for him to give them a break, but he suddenly very badly needed a cold shower. Daichi glanced over at Suga, wondering if Suga knew what he was doing to him. Was he doing it on purpose? It was impossible. There was no way he could guess the affect that common word would have, especially not when everyone called him Dad sometimes.

"How about we have a free practice day?" Sugawara suggested. Maybe things were getting too stressful for both of them. It was the third years' final chance to take the big win, after all. There was more pressure on their shoulders than anyone else's. "Daichi, I think we _do_ need to have a talk. Maybe... in the equipment room?"

Wow, alone in the equipment room with Sugawara? That was the last place Daichi wanted to be... but also the place he wanted most to be. He looked hard at Sugawara, wishing he could read Sugawara's intentions, but his Vice-Captain's face was carefully pleasant as usual. "Yeah. Free practice. I'm gonna figure out what the hell's up with Sugawara," he told the rest of the team. He watched them split up, knowing they were going to get way less done than they would if he just kept them at their drills. But... he was about one more 'daddy' from a raging boner, and he had to figure out what the fuck was going on between them.

"What about whatever's up with you?" Sugawara asked him, quiet so they wouldn't be overheard.

Daichi threw an arm around Sugawara's shoulders and dragged him across the gym. "Damn, Suga," he muttered, "I don't think either of us have our heads on straight today... ha... maybe we've been pushing ourselves too hard..."

Sugawara leaned over into Daichi's arm, walking alongside him towards the equipment room. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we need to get some of this pent-up stress out of our systems." He ushered Daichi inside and closed the door behind them. For some reason, he locked it afterwards, and stared long and hard at the door knob, his heartbeat picking up.

"Sorry for hitting you with the ball..." Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of words. He was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to ask Sugawara if it would be okay to touch him again. Just a little bit. Just like last time. But he knew he also needed to be the responsible one. "Listen, Suga, are you okay today? I know you must be feeling some way, since this is almost over for us, and then Kageyama and... I know you don't want to lower morale by speaking up about it, but... I don't want you to worry about shouldering any negative feelings on your own."

"I think you're more upset by this than I am." Sugawara laughed, but Daichi's closeness in this small room was making his stomach twist. He tried to press further back into the door, his heart pounding almost painfully hard, his face heating up and up and up until he felt like he was about to explode. "We're third-years. It makes sense that we'd have to give up our roles at some point. You'll have to choose another captain--I promise you, I'm not upset. I just slept too late, that's all. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"If you say so..."

Sugawara reached up and carefully placed a hand on Daichi's cheek, his thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. "But what about you? You got so startled out there... when I said that word." He smiled again, his expression cheeky. "... When I called you _daddy_..."

"Fuck," Daichi whispered, the word slipping out before he could catch it.

If there was one thing Sugawara wasn't, it was innocent. Perhaps he portrayed himself that way to others, but he was well aware of his sexuality and the things he desired. In that moment, he knew what his body was craving, and it wasn't volleyball. "... Did you like it?"

Daichi put a hand on Sugawara's chest, pushing him into the door, "Call me Daddy again."

Sugawara sucked in his breath. "Daddy..." he whispered in a husky tone, his cool hands sliding up underneath Daichi's shirt, "I'm sorry... for being so _bad_ today."

"Suga... I... I just need to clarify real quickly what you mean by Daddy..." Sugawara's touches sent trails of fire over Daichi's skin. Were they about to do this again? After all this time? Was this going to happen here? Now? He could still hear the squeals of sneakers on the court floor outside.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like," Sugawara replied. He pushed a firm kiss to Daichi's lips, his tongue nudging inside of his mouth, rubbing against his. Daichi sunk his fingers into Sugawara's hair, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss, but Sugawara dropped back onto his heels and leaned against the door, staring up at Daichi, his lips shiny with saliva. Maybe he was filthier than he had realized, but in that moment, all he wanted was for Daichi to grab him by the arm, drag him back onto the court, and punish him in front of everyone. Well, no. That wasn't _all_ he wanted. "Don't you _wanna_ be my daddy~?"

Daichi smirked, raising a hand to touch his tingling lips. "Sugaaa," he purred, "Daddy is mad at you for being late and not telling him. And Daddy is mad that you won't be honest about your feelings. Daddy wants to make his boy happy. But Daddy can't do that if Suga tries to keep everything to himself..." He gave Sugawara a playful little smack on the cheek, testing how far this would go. He had remembered Sugawara liked it a little rough, but... that had been years ago. He was afraid of taking it too far.

Sugawara winced, but the slight sting - gone in seconds - sent another jolt of hunger rocketing through his body. Hearing Daichi speak to him that way made him absolutely melt, and already, his thighs felt hot and damp beneath his shorts. Daichi was being so receptive, so there was no reason to hold back. If anyone knew that he was far from innocent, it was him. "I really was a very bad boy, and I'm sorry, daddy... I should have called. But I wasn't _that_ late." He took Daichi's hands in his own and pulled them around his waist, pressing them firmly to cup his ass. "And if daddy wanted to punish me for it, I'd be a good boy and take it, no matter what."

"If Daddy was going to punish his Suga, it would be pretty harsh... are you sure you want to go there?" Daichi slid his hands up to the waistband of Sugawara's shorts and eased them down past the curve of his ass, exposing his skin. His hands went back to grip at Sugawara's flesh. He pulled apart Sugawara's ass cheeks, letting the very tips of his fingers just lightly graze Sugawara's entrance. Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat. Was is suddenly hotter in here? Had the oxygen levels suddenly dropped? "Daddy thinks his boy might deserve a spanking..."

Suga had to really struggle to not let his knees go out. He couldn't believe this was happening between them after so long, and for a brief, fleeting moment, he worried that one of the others would hear them. If not his cries alone, then maybe the sound of Daichi's hand coming down against his skin. Maybe he didn't care. A spanking sounded... incredibly hot. Especially if Daichi didn't hold back. He wanted Daichi to realize that he was giving him complete and utter control. Daichi was usually so good at taking that on his own, but he understood his hesitance. This moment was a complete turn for their relationship, and he had a feeling they wouldn't just let it be forgotten again like last time.

"Daddy's Suga can take it," he replied, staring up at Daichi with hungry, lust-filled eyes. Daichi's fingertips felt so good against his ass. Everything Daichi did made him feel dizzy. "If Daddy thinks I deserve a spanking for being late, then... Daddy should do what he thinks is right."

"Get over here, Suga," Daichi growled. He flipped Sugawara around, pushing his face into the door. Sugawara's pants fell down his thighs, exposing more of his pale, pretty ass. He rubbed his palm over Sugawara's smooth skin, glad that he hadn't got the chance to get sweaty and sticky yet. The sight of Sugawara bent over that way was enough to start his cock hardening. "You know, Suga, Daddy doesn't want to hurt you, but Daddy needs to keep you in line."

He raised his arm. He had a moment of awareness, when he thought that maybe his slap would be harder than most people's, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Sugawara could take it. He brought his palm down hard across Sugawara's ass, just like spiking a volleyball.

No matter how hard he tried, Suga couldn't muffle the cry that slipped past his lips. He just hoped that the walls were thick enough to keep anyone from hearing him, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. His thighs quivered as he bent over further, looking back at Daichi pleadingly. "O-oh, daddy... I'm sorry..." He panted, his breathing heavy as he reached back and rubbed a hand over his ass. That was definitely going to leave a bruise, and he could only imagine what the others would say if they saw a massive hand print there while he was changing. Maybe he'd have to hide himself a little better from now on.

"Oh, damn," Daichi groaned. The sight of the red mark blooming across Sugawara's ass had him throbbing in his shorts. He slid his hands between Suga's legs to stroke his cock and balls, trying to distract from the pain, "You're such a bad boy, Suga. Are you going to be late ever again? You're such a bad boy and that's why Daddy hasn't touched you for so long..."

"Oohh t-that was too _hard_ , daddy. Too hard, too hard," Sugawara moaned, dropping his head against the door once more. He hoped Daichi realized he didn't mean it. He hoped he realized he could hit him as hard as he wanted, and Suga would only crave more.

Daichi released Sugawara's cock and brought his hand back, delivering another hot, crushing blow to his upper thighs. Sugawara cried out, jerking against the door so hard that it shook on its hinges. That brief blip of contact with Daichi's hand had felt so good, and just wanted to beg him to fuck him right there against the door. But he had to wait--the longer he waited, the better this would be. "I-I didn't mean to be late, Daddy. I didn't mean to, I overslept," he moaned, "O-oh, it hurts, daddy--haa.. It burns s-so badly. Was I that bad~?"

"And why did you oversleep?" Daichi asked, "Were you staying up late being naughty?"

He put his hand between Sugawara's legs and began to tease him with his thumb, easing him open. With his other hand, he slapped Sugawara across the thighs, and the sound had him leaking precum into his shorts. Sugawara trembled, and while he tried to keep the sound of his whimpers down, it was next to impossible. Daichi hit _hard_ , of course all those years of volleyball would lead to that. Tears welled up in his eyes, sliding over his cheeks. He hoped they only encouraged Daichi to continue. "I-I'm sorry. I'll try, daddy. I'll try," he whimpered, rolling his hips back to get more contact with Daichi's prodding thumb. "I did stay up late--ha... maybe... if I had daddy there to keep me in line, it wouldn't have happened. It's daddy's fault."

"Oh, Suga," Daichi said, "All you had to do was give Daddy a call. I would have been there in an instant. I had no idea you were missing this. I've been wanting you so bad, but I thought this was for the best..." If he had only known that Sugawara wanted him as bad as he wanted Sugawara. They had lost their virginity together! What had been stopping them from messing around this whole time, aside from the both of them being such idiots? "It's okay. Daddy's here now. Why don't you tell daddy what you want? Why don't you beg for it?"

"I want you to fuck me, daddy! I've wanted it ever since.... ever since that night. For two years." And now that he had it, everything seemed like a dream. He couldn't believe this was happening. With Daichi. In the equipment room. Strict, angry Daichi was about to fuck him where anyone could hear. Daichi wanted him too. Daichi was just as kinky and terrible as he was--maybe. "Please, daddy, I'm sorry for being stupid and waiting as long as I did. I should have told you sooner. I should have--but don't make me pay for that now. You want it too, don't you?"

"Oh, fuck yeah, Suga baby, that's what Daddy wants to hear," Daichi growled.

Sugawara slid his fingers over his ass and spread himself widely apart for him, "Fuck me, please. And I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut... like a good boy." 

Daichi tugged his shorts down, letting them slip down his muscled thighs to the floor. It just took some spit - well, _a lot_ of spit - and a little maneuvering. Sugawara was eager to take every inch of him in. There was no resistance, just delicious friction. Suga squealed out, his body crashing into the door. Daichi grabbed Sugawara by the throat, pulling his body up close against his chest. He flung a hand over Sugawara's mouth, trying to silence his cries. As much as he wanted to hear Sugawara scream, he also wanted to prevent them from being overheard.

"Ooh, daddy~!" Sugawara whined into Daichi's palm, his drool pooling in the cracks between Daichi's fingers as he rocked his hips back desperately into Daichi's cock, "Dadddy is so big--ha... Ooh, keep me quiet, I can't keep my voice d-down--haa~!" And if his noisiness just got him further punishment, maybe he didn't care. For now, at least. 

Daichi ground forward into Sugawara, drawing more sobs and whimpers out of him - he wasn't sure what was better, the searing, ruthless pleasure rippling through him or hearing Sugawara make such primal sounds into his palm. 

"Nngh, I want daddy's cum in m-my ass--haa... I wanna have to walk him with it dripping down my thighs. I'll be daddy's messy little w-w-whore--ha.~! Nnn choke m-me, daa~aaddy--ha!"

Daichi spun Sugawara around to face him and lifted the other boy off the floor, wrapping his legs around his waist. In a second, he had Sugawara's back slammed against the door and he was drilling into him again, supporting Sugawara's weight with the force of his thrusts. One hand snaked up to his throat again, and his fingers sunk in knuckle-deep beneath Sugawara's jaw. "I want my cum running down your legs when you go back out there, you nasty little slut," he growled, although he could hardly speak for how hard he was panting. He raised a palm and slapped Sugawara across the face. The sound it made almost had him over the edge. 

Sugawara had never heard such filthy, disgusting things come from ANYONE'S mouth, but from Daichi, they were like magic words that summoned his release from the very depths of his soul. What really did it, however, was the smack across his face. That violent strike sent an electric shock through his veins that left him squealing out for Daichi, clinging to him with all of his might. God, he felt incredible, like all of his frustration and desperation for Daichi over the years had built up into this moment of pure bliss. He'd wanted him so terribly, but it had been worth the wait. Whatever this was between them, he never wanted to give it up.

"G-gimme it, daddy!" he cried, not even considering that his voice could travel through the door to the gym beyond. He clung to Daichi's shoulders, his body racked with convulsions as Daichi's thrusts milked every last spurt of cum out of him. It spilled across their tee-shirts, thick and sticky and molten-hot as it came up through him. 

With Sugawara taken care of, Daichi didn't have to try and hold back any longer. He let his pace get wild and sloppy, throwing all his weight into his rutting. "Oh, baby, you're so good," he groaned, his balls pulsing so tight and tense that his legs almost gave out beneath them. His vision went white as a volcanic orgasm tore through him, and he clung to Sugawara as he pumped his ass packed with cum. Sugawara whined, helpless and overstimulated, until Daichi gave his final, shuddering thrusts. He pulled his spent cock free, and his cum leaked from Sugawara in the most perfect, delicious way. He wished he had his cellphone to take a picture. Instead, all he could do was sweep the sweat from Sugawara's brow and set him back very gingerly to the floor. He laughed a little nervously, unable to believe this had happened.

Sugawara was still coming down from his hazy high, his arms sliding up around Daichi's neck to keep himself from feeling like falling over. "I think it was somehow more incredible than last time," he said with a smile, stroking Daichi's hair, nuzzling against his cheek. "If I'm honest with you, I've thought about this a lot. With you... So it makes sense that the dam would break eventually."

"Hey, Sugababy," Daichi purred, his mouth seeking out Sugawara's sweaty neck to leave kisses, "Suga... let's not wait another two years to do that again. Okay?"

Sugawara leaned his head back against the door and relished in the attention from Daichi's mouth. He wasn't one to let these kinds of things get to him. He liked to think he was fairly laid back. But he knew if he didn't do something now, then he'd miss his chance. "I-I agree. What do you think about... being my daddy on a more permanent basis?" he asked with a grin, slowly rubbing at a forming bruise on his thigh. It was embarrassing to talk about feelings, but as a third year, there was no time like the present, right?

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship..." his expression became almost shy as he fidgeted, wishing he could see Daichi's face while he kissed his throat. "But maybe take it to the next level...? Officially, I mean."

Daichi's eyes went wide. He felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for Sugawara to ask him something like that. He swallowed, a little flustered, and said, "No, I don't think... I mean, that wouldn't ruin our friendship at all. I can't imagine anything better, Koushi."  
  
He took Sugawara's face in his hands and his lips went for that perfect little beauty mark on his chin, kissing it again and again and again before finally moving his lips to Suga's mouth. The whole moment had a kind of heavenly glow to it. He realized he had been in love with Sugawara for years now. But he decided he wouldn't say anything just yet. He didn't want to move too fast and freak him out. He tongued Sugawara's mouth open and both boys melted into each other, letting the minutes slip by unnoticed as they pawed at each other and kissed. 

A volleyball slammed against the other side of the door, and they jolted apart. Daichi was red-faced. "Maybe let's keep the Daddy thing private, okay?" he asked, "I really don't think anyone would let us live it down, and I don't think they need more distractions right now."

Sugawara laughed, slowly wiggling his shorts back up over his hips. "The daddy thing can definitely be a secret, as I don't think I can handle the embarrassment of Tanaka and Nishinoya discovering that. But I can't promise I won't tease you. You got so red when I called you Daddy..."

Daichi tugged his own shorts back up and smiled at Sugawara, his heartbeat hammering against his ribcage. "Suga, I just wanna make sure you know... I am not ashamed of you. I promise."

"I never took it that way. Don't worry." Sugawara grinned, stroking his hand over Daichi's cheek, his thumb rubbing over his lips. He was so handsome, and he was his. There were tears welling up in his eyes. No, no! Why did he have to be so dramatic! Maybe it was his own stupid fault for holding back his feelings all these years. Why had they thought for even a second that the night they'd shared years ago wasn't worth continuing?

"S-Sugaaa, baby, stop crying," Daichi tried to soothe him, stroking the hair from his face, "It's okay...." 

"I'm not sad!" Suga laughed, ruffling up Daichi's hair, "I'm really, really happy! People cry for more reasons than being sad, you know!"

Sugawara gave Daichi a playful push away from him and looked down at the sticky smears of drying cum on their shirts. "Do you think we'll look suspicious if we turn our shirts inside out?" Daichi asked him. 

"They won't notice a thing," Sugawara said.

Just then, someone pounded on the other side of the door, and they heard Tanaka shout, "HEY! Can you dudes quit humping each other and get back to practice? We need another setter!"


End file.
